


Summer Moonlight

by Berryblasha



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Drabble???, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, idk - Freeform, it's rlly short tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryblasha/pseuds/Berryblasha
Relationships: Omega/Red Sole (Splatoon)





	Summer Moonlight

They were sitting on a bench in the park on a summer midnight, and the sky was starry, and there were few inklings and octos around. Red Sole whispered, or well, it was a whisperish tone; "The sky looks nice, doesn't it?" Omega simply replied with a, "Mhm." But if you looked close on her face, the blush was visible. They were both looking at the stars now. And then Red Sole said it.

"Hey Omega?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you. More than a friend."   
  


There was a deep blush on both of their faces before they kissed underneath the summer moonlight. 


End file.
